Road To Freedom
by Jacinthe Rose
Summary: Ele olhou a filha, tão derrotada em sua vitória contra Hades. De joelhos, implorando por vidas mortais. Efêmeras. Nada além de um segundo para os deuses, areia em um deserto. "Está bem." Zeus falou por fim, atraindo a atenção de todos os demais. "Trarei seus cavaleiros de volta." [FIC DE FICHAS / FICHAS ABERTAS]


**Road To Freedom**

**Prólogo.**

Olimpo, Algum Lugar da Grécia

Três Anos Atrás

Saori estava de joelhos. Seus longos cabelos castanhos caindo para frente, obscurecendo parte de seu rosto. Mesmo assim, as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto escondido pelas melenas caiam sobre suas mãos, a vista de todos os presentes ali.

O templo era iluminado apenas pelas chamas trêmulas da meia dúzia de tochas que rodeavam o ambiente. Formando um semi-círculo a frente da deusa ajoelhada estavam cinco outras figuras.

O homem do meio, diretamente a frente da deusa, era alto e imponente, longos cabelos prateados e uma barba do mesmo tom: Zeus, o deus dos deuses. A sua direita: Apolo e Ártemis; a sua esquerda: Hera e Ares. Todos os deuses presentes tinham os olhos cravados na jovem ajoelhada.

- O que você pede é impossível, Atena. – Zeus foi seco e direto ao ponto.

Os ombros de Saori tremeram. Ela se curvou, encostando sua testa no chão. Murmúrios encheram o lugar. Atena naquela posição de submissão! Quem preveria aquilo?

- Zeus... Meu pai. – sua voz era firme, apesar de tudo – Eu venho aqui hoje para implorar pelos meus cavaleiros.

- Humanos que ousaram levantar a mão contra um deus! – Apolo vociferou. Deu um passo a frente, mas sua irmã o segurou pelo braço – Mereceram o que tiveram!

- Eles são inocentes! – Saori ergueu sua cabeça. Continuou de joelhos. – Não merecem ficar selados pelo resto da eternidade!

- Inocentes? – Afrodite ergueu uma sobrancelha – Então me diga, onde estão Hades e Poseidon?

Saori abriu a boca para retrucar, mas a fechou rapidamente. Não estava ali para discutir, mas para libertar as almas dos cavaleiros de ouro. Havia se decidido, e faria qualquer coisa para tê-los de volta. Todos, sem exceção, mereciam a chance de ser felizes. Mereciam amar, rir, chorar, saber o que é simplesmente viver.

- Poseidon e Hades ameaçaram a Terra. Meus cavaleiros agiram em minha defesa, e portanto não deveriam ser punidos por isso.

- Isso não é desculpa! – Ares praticamente cuspiu as palavras – Por que deveríamos resgatar meia dúzia de humanos que se atreveram a tentar nos ferir? Que fiquem no limbo!

O resto dos deuses responderam ao mesmo tempo, um querendo falar mais alto que o outro. Apolo e Ártemis gritavam em favor de Ares, Afrodite algo sobre meros mortais não lhe interessarem e Ares insistindo que os cavaleiros deveriam sofrer pela eternidade. Apenas Zeus manteve silêncio.

Ele olhou a filha, tão derrotada em sua vitória contra Hades. De joelhos, implorando por vidas mortais. Efêmeras. Nada além de um segundo para os deuses, areia em um deserto.

- Está bem. – Zeus falou por fim, atraindo a atenção de todos os demais – Trarei seus cavaleiros de volta.

- O que?! Mas Zeus, por que.

- Silêncio! – seus olhos cravados nos de Atena, a mais amada entre suas crias. A que lhe dava mais orgulho. – Você terá seus cavaleiros de volta, Atena, ou os homens que um dia foram cavaleiros. Você os terá de volta... Terá suas almas, e terá seus corpos, mas seus cosmos continuarão selados.

Saori hesitou apenas uma fração de segundos. Conhecia seus protetores o suficiente para saber que não ficariam nem um pouco satisfeitos com aquilo, mas não estava em posição de protestar. Voltou a encostar sua testa no chão, soltando um sincero 'muito obrigada'.

Ninguém ousou contrariar as ordens do deus dos deuses, mas estava claro na feição de cada um dos outros deuses ali presentes que aquela decisão não foi bem recebida. Saori se ergueu, sorrindo para Zeus.

- Não há o que eu possa fazer que seja o suficiente para te retribuir, pai.

- Não quero retribuição, Atena, você derrotou Hades em uma batalha honesta, não há como negar... E agora vem até nós, de joelhos, implorando por migalhas. Vou conceder seu pedido, mas esses homens, esses Cavaleiros de Ouro, nunca mais serão guerreiros. Nunca mais se voltarão contra os deuses, ou nem mesmo você os salvará das conseqüências.

Saori assentiu com a cabeça. Iria pessoalmente se certificar que seus queridos cavaleiros levassem uma vida normal dali em diante.

- Volte, então. – Zeus gesticulou com a mão – Eles estarão te esperando em seu Santuário, tem minha palavra.

Saori assentiu novamente e se virou, caminhando em direção a saída do templo. Zeus a chamou, e ela virou a cabeça.

- Tenho orgulho de você, minha filha.

Ela sorriu e deixou o lugar. Estava ansiosa para ver o que lhe aguardava a chegar em seu Santuário.

* * *

É isso ai genteeeeeeeee! Minha primeira fic! YaY! Que emoção! *apanha* Hehehehehe.

Já leio fics por aqui há muito tempo, mas nunca tive coragem de postar nada... Achei que já tava na hora de sair da moita! *olhando com saudades pra moitinha* Aaaaaanyway! Aos negócios!

Tive a ideia de propor uma história com o modelo um pouco diferente... Como deu pra perceber, três anos antes do começo da fic, a Saori consegue 'reviver' todos os golds, com a condição que eles voltem como pessoas normais. A história vai girar em torno dessa nova vida 'normal' deles.

Ai vocês me perguntam o que tem de diferente nisso? *coça a cabeça* Meus planos são de fazer várias 'mini-histórias' dentro da fic. Cada dourado vai ter sua própria vida, sua própria rotina, e nem todos vão ter contato em um o outro, então cada personagem vai ter um "núcleo" próprio. Como assim? Não sei se consegui me explicar direito, mas o que eu quero fazer é montar uma história própria para cada gold, e abordar cada um em um capítulo próprio. Assim, cada escolhida vai ter um capítulo próprio dela, e um enredo próprio dela também. Individualmente, vai demorar um pouco para trabalhar tooooodo mundo, mas acho que vai acabar sendo legal! =) Hehehehehe, espero que ainda tenha alguém lendo isso!

Para facilitar o entendimento de todo mundo, segue as idades de cada gold na época em que a história acontece:

Shion – 21 anos (disponível)

Mu – 23 anos (disponível)

Aldebaran – 23 anos (disponível)

Saga – 31 anos (disponível)

Kanon – 31 anos (disponível)

Máscara da Morte (estou aceitando sugestões para um nome para ele!)– 26 anos (disponível)

Aiolia – 23 anos (disponível)

Shaka – 23 anos (disponível)

Dohko – 21 anos (disponível)

Milo – 23 anos (disponível)

Aiolos – 17 anos (já que ele 'voltou' com o corpo na época que morreu, ou seja, 14 anos - não disponível)

Shura – 26 anos (disponível)

Camus – 23 anos (disponível)

Afrodite – 25 anos (disponível)

* * *

Para facilitar um pouquinho mais (ou será que eu estou deixando mais confuso?! hehehehehe), separei os núcleos também. Os cavaleiros que estão morando juntos, e que possivelmente vão aparecer um no capítulo do outro:

Shion – Dohko (Shiryu – Shunrei – Ryuho):

Vivem uma vida tranqüila nos Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan. Moram em uma casa ao lado de Shiryu e Shunrei, que acabaram de ter o primeiro filho, Ryuho. (Só para comentar, ainda não tomei coragem de ver Saint Seiya Ômega, mas achei tão legal a história do Shiryu e da Shunrei ter um filho que me apoderei da ideia, heheheheh, mas meu Ryuho não vai ter nada a ver com o Ryuho do anime, ok?)

Mu – Kiki – (Shaka):

Mu é legalmente o guardião de Kiki, e os dois vivem uma vida comum em Atenas, embora visitem Shion em Rozan com freqüência. Virou um escultor moderadamente conhecido, seus trabalhos com argila rendem um bom dinheiro. Shaka está temporariamente morando com eles.

Aldebaran:

Deba voltou para o Brasil e com o apoio da Fundação Graad fundou uma ONG para crianças carentes, onde passa grande parte do tempo. Mora em São Paulo.

Saga – Camus – Shura:

Os três ex-espectros acabaram por dividir um apartamento no centro de Atenas. Saga trabalhava na parte administrativa da Fundação Graad, mas decidiu 'caminhar com as próprias pernas' e está no momento a procura de emprego, Camus é professor de filosofia e de francês em um colegial e Shura trabalha como policial.

Kanon:

Kanon chegou a morar com o irmão alguns meses, mas os gêmeos concordaram que seria melhor ter cada um sua própria casa. Mora em Atenas, trabalha como professor de natação em um clube particular.

Máscara da Morte – Afrodite:

Máscara da Morte voltou para a Itália, e Afrodite que não tinha nada o prendesse a lugar algum, decidiu seguir o amigo. Máscara faz bicos como Leão de Chácara em boates, enquanto Afrodite trabalha como modelo fotográfico.

Aiolia – Milo:

Os dois moram juntos em um pequeno apartamento em Atenas. Aiolia e Milo trabalham juntos em uma academia de luta, como instrutores.

Shaka:

Shaka passou por uma peregrinação pela Índia, visitando diversos países inclusive o Nepal, a China e o Tibete. No momento está morando com Mu, uma espécie de 'interlúdio' para sua próxima viagem.

Aiolos: (Não disponível)

Aiolos morou com Aiolia até recentemente, quando se mudou para um pequeno apartamento só seu. Os dois moram razoavelmente perto, e se visitam com freqüência. Está no 3º ano do colégio (o mesmo em que Camus dá aula) e trabalha meio-período como instrutor de Arco e Flecha no mesmo clube em que Kanon trabalha.

* * *

Algumas observações:

Milo e Kanon _não_ vão ser os 'galinhas', 'engraçadinhos' como vejo com freqüência serem retratados no fandom. Até gosto dessa caracterização dos dois, mas como nunca consegui enxergar eles assim no anime, na minha fic eles vão ser mais sérios, mais fechados. Não vão ser ser nenhum "Camus", mas não vão sair por ai dando em cima da primeira mulher que aparecer.

Só para deixar mais claro, porque eu tenho a impressão que até agora só consegui confundir os corajosos que conseguiram ler até aqui, hehehehehe, os lugares em que a história vai se passar serão os seguintes:

Rozan

São Paulo

Atenas

Vou fechar as fichas dia 12/08, segunda-feira depois do dia dos pais. E uma última coisa... Sejam criativas na ficha! Os detalhes de cada personagem serão usados para moldar o 'enredo' de cada par =)

Ah, é! Vou aceitar fichas yaoi, hétero, o que quer que vocês me mandem, lerei com a mente aberta! =)

Finalmente...

**Modelo de Ficha:**

Nome/Apelido:

.

Nacionalidade: (eu vou ser chata e pedir pra prestarem atenção em onde o par da personagem está morando, e se ela não tiver nascido no país em que mora, explicar o que ela foi fazer lá na parte 'História')

.

Idade:

.

Data de Nascimento: (pq festas de aniversário são uma boa ideia para cenas *wink wink*)

.

Ocupação: (vale tudo! Tudo mesmo! Estudante, modelo, secretária, policial, professor, mendigo!)

.

Aparência:

.

Personalidade:

.

História:

.

Vida Cotidiana: (uma breve explicação de como é a rotina da sua personagem... Onde mora, com quem, como é seu dia-a-dia, o relacionamento com os amigos, colegas, etc...)

.

Par:

.

Relação Inicial: (não precisa fazer uma tese sobre o amor dos dois, só falar se eles já se conhecem, ou se ainda vão se conhecer... eles podem ser estranhos que até o começo da fic nunca se viram, podem ser colegas de trabalho, casados e com filhos, ela pode ser amiga de algum outro gold... Vale TUDO meu povo! Usem a criatividade! =) )

.

Observações Adicionais:

.

Sugestão de música: (completamente opcional, podem ignorar esse tópico se quiserem! Gosto de escrever ouvindo música, me ajuda a entrar no clima! Assim, se tiverem alguma sugestão de soundtrack para o casal, para a personagem, alguma situação especial...)

.

Algum Pedido: (cena que queira ver entre os dois, se quer 'tirar' uma lasquinha de outro gold, ser amiga de alguma outra personagem original...)

.

Posso fazer alguma alteração na ficha:

* * *

E... Acho que é isso! Heheheehe, espero não ter esquecido nada! Podem me mandar qualquer dúvida, sugestão, crítica que respondo assim que puder! Estou a espera da SUA ficha, então mande! *olhar penetrante*

Hehehehehe

Beijinhos gente!


End file.
